Quimera Malfoy
by DiZereon
Summary: —Padre…—le llamo bajito—creo que me lastime la frente. —…y lo que me faltaba; Scorpius—dice padre restregándome el cabello—ahora también quieres parecerte a Potter, ¿No pudiste herirte en otro lugar menos evidente? —reclama con voz graciosa. Yo solo lo veo algo aturdido. AU ¡Se aprecian comentarios!


—**Quimera Malfoy—**

.

A: **—.Harry Potter**—**Fanfiction-net—**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de la saga de**—Harry Potter**— Y a su respectivo autor: —**J.K. Rowling**―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

**Titulo:** **—Quimera Malfoy—**

**Autor:** Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

**Pareja:** (¿?)

**Estelar:** Scorpius Malfoy.

**Categoría:** T

**Género:** Ficción, Ooc, AU.

—_"Inicio de Recuerdos"— _Los diálogos en cursiva, indican ser parte del recuerdo junto a toda la narrativa que lo sigue.

—Narrativa normal—

**Resumen: **Añoro saber tu historia. Y no encuentro mejor momento, que esté, para que comiences a relatarme la única verdad en la que tú crees. Espero que le des el gusto a este anciano, que es capaz de sentir los sentimientos que plasmas sobre las líneas de un diario. Cuéntame sus vidas, mi vástago Scorpius… Atte. Abraxas Malfoy.

«««

**Advertencia:** Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

«««

* * *

—_No lo olvides; cuando la realidad choque contra tu pecho: debes abrazarla, y obligarla a acompañarte el resto que te quede de tiempo—_

_-DiZereon-_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

…**ᴙᴲ****ᴲ****Łđi****a a ****ᶬ****o****ᴙiᴙ****…**

.

Capítulo I

**De inicios y presentaciones**

—Soy Scorpius Malfoy—digo al espejo esperando que responda con su silencio. Mi cuerpo tiembla de frio, mientras permanezco de pie sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos.

Muchos dicen que me parezco a padre; quisiera poder decirles que mienten demasiado mal. Tengo siete años de edad, y lo único que tengo de padre: son ojos grises, piel demasiado clara, y cabello de rubio platinado; tan claro, que a veces parecen cabellos de anciano.

Padre dice que soy como un niño; un niño demasiado calmado como un abuelo. No he querido decirle, pero si supiera que fui yo quien liberó a todos los elfos domésticos del ala sur de la mansión… no quiero pensar en lo que me diría. Probablemente no dudaría en culpar a mi madrina.

Padre siempre dice que mi madrina es la _"Santa de todas las causas perdidas", _y que si por ella fuera, el mundo se pintaría de rosa, y las escalas de grises quedarían en el olvido.

Aun no entiendo que quiere decir con "color de rosa"; espero que no trate de redecorar mi habitación. El rosa no es un buen color.

Como soy un Malfoy es normal que padre me eduque personalmente. Aunque los retratos de la familia, que hay por toda la mansión, me han dicho secretamente que, es mi abuelo quien debería educarme. Mis abuelos son quienes me enseñarían –con ayuda de mamá- todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico. Mientras padre se encargaría de aumentar la fortuna Malfoy.

Pero no tengo abuelos… padre dice que a ellos se los han llevado lejos. Cuando le pregunto qué lejos en donde, el siempre me responde: _"Tan lejos, tan lejos; que lo entenderás lo que me preguntas, cuando seas más grande"._ Nunca me dice más. Pero creo; que él cree, que yo creo que sé; que mis abuelos están más cerca de lo que él me hace creer.

Basta con cruzar los jardines traseros, pasar la valla de rosas, y seguir el camino de piedras blancas, para llegar a los terrenos del eterno descanso de los Malfoy.

Lo que hace que recuerde por que ahora estoy frete al espejo, sin ninguna túnica que cubra mi pecho cubierto de raspaduras y manchas de barro. Tengo el pantalón tan mojado, que no creo que me libre de un catarro. Y estoy tan lleno de mugre, que la piel roja de mis mejillas, está sucia de tierra seca. La movilidad de mis dedos es buena comparada con minutos atrás, estaban tan agarrotados que consideré que debía hacer algo para llegar a algún hospital mágico yo sólo, solo para que padre no me riñera por la falta de razón de mi parte.

En mi frente, además de barro seco, hay sangre también seca. Realmente espero que no sea tan profunda. Sangró tanto que pensé que se me estaba saliendo el cerebro. Si padre se entera que me herí al tropezar sobre la tumba de mamá… No sé si se enojará con migo por caerme y herirme… o por caerme y herirme sobre la tumba de mamá.

Es mejor que él aun no sepa, que sé que él escondió a madre bajo la tierra; por que era tan pálida, y le faltaba tanta vida, que seguro si yo la veía me asustaría. También visite a los abuelos. Ellos son más conversadores que mi madre.

Un día, caminando, encontré a la abuela Narcissa mirando la tumba del abuelo. Y mirándome me dijo: _"Lucius no se quiere levantar, querido". _Después la vi recostarse sobre su propia tumba y desaparecer. No le diré a padre tampoco, que los abuelos me visitan de vez en cuando. Podría pensar que se me aflojo el cerebro.

— ¡Scorpius!

Y ese es padre llamándome. ¡Me ha dado un susto!

Tomo rápidamente una toalla blanca de algodón y me meto a la bañera con el agua tibia. De la jabonera agarro un bote con champú para el cabello y me pongo tanto como puedo; con mis manos restriego con fuerza hasta formar mucha espuma. Mi padre sigue llamándome, cada vez se escucha más cerca. Si ve mi cara sucia seguro me dice de todo. Con la toalla mojada, y llena de otro jabón, me limpio el rostro, tallando para quitar la mugre y la sangre.

— ¡Scorpius!

¡Padre está en la puerta! Y eso me hace brincar de sorpresa, ¿Cómo le digo que el agua en la bañera esta sucia por qué me caí en el lodo? Tengo que ser fuerte; yo puedo… creó.

Niego con la cabeza, y tiro todo el contenido de jabón para espuma en la bañera. Muevo mis manos sobre el agua hasta llenar todo de espuma.

— ¡Scorpius, si estás ahí respóndeme! —me exige desde el otro lado.

Y con mis ojos cerrados con fuerza, respondo lo primero que pienso: — ¡Padre, me estoy bañando!

— ¡Afuera hay un diluvio, ¿y tú te estás bañando?! —le escucho preguntar, como si no lo pudiera creer.

—Tenía calor…—miento, tampoco lo puedo creer, seguro padre no vacilará en entrar al baño con esa mentira tan grande; pues yo no suelo bañarme cuando llueve.

Es como un ritual. En los días de lluvia, con ayuda de padre jalo la mecedora de la abuela; la acerco en el ventanal más grande y corro las cortinas a los lados. Como la mecedora es muy grande, antes de acomodar; lleno mis manos de libros y los pongo sobre una mesa que padre siempre pone para mí. Después camino al tocadiscos, y la magia de padre se encarga de animar la melodía que sea de mi agrado.

Como cerca del ventanal hay una chimenea; ayudo a padre a acomodar leños, él acomoda siempre, cinco grandes con la ayuda de su barita; y como yo soy pequeño, y menor de edad, y mi magia aun no está entrenada; siempre camino a las bodegas y tomo el madero más grande que pueda aguantar. Con paciencia me encamino a la sala de té, que es dónde está la ventana que más me gusta.

Cuando llego padre ya tiene los maderos acomodados, y me espera recargado sobre la roca negra de la chimenea. Al final entro en el espacio que es tan alto como padre, y pongo el último madero. Cuando salgo padre lo enciende con un conjuro de fuego, y se marcha acariciando mis cabellos antes de irse.

Con la música, y el ambiente caldeado del salón de té; me acomodo sobre la mecedora y observo las gotas de lluvia estrellarse contra los vidrios. Pasa un tiempo hasta que tomo algún libro, en el que suelo adentrarme en sus curiosas palabras.

—Scorpius, espero que recuerdes lo que me prometiste sobre no bañarte los días de lluvia—dice padre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Fue cuando recibí un paraguas como obsequio de su parte. Siempre que llovía le pedía su aprobación para salir a jugar entre el agua, y él siempre decía: _"Hoy no, Scorpius, podrías enfermar"-. _Estoy casi seguro que tomaba sus palabras con mucha madurez.

Cuando decía aquello, corría a encerrarme al salón de té, y pateaba con fuerza lo primero que veía que no podía romper algún dedo de mi pie.

Hasta el año pasado era lo mismo. Y un día de lluvia, le dije a padre: _"Quiero salir"…_

Recuerdo a padre alzar una ceja, y después conjurar un hechizo con el cual apareció un paraguas. Me tomó del brazo, y nos encamino a la salida trasera, abrió la puerta y después el paraguas.

Con mucha seriedad me puso la cosa esa en las manos y me dijo: _"Salid, pero no te mojes"._

Le prometí, dejando el paraguas en el suelo, que los días de lluvia no me bañaría, a menos que fuera bajo el agua de lluvia.

Escucho el pomo de la puerta ser forzado, lo que hace que gire y vea a padre entrando como un huracán al baño.

—Padre; si tenía mucha urgencia de usar el escusado, le recuerdo que hay muchas habitaciones que le permiten darle el uso para el que fueron puestos. —le digo tratando de enojarlo por otras razones, y no por la que creo que cree que me estoy bañando.

—Has salido en día de lluvia—me dice bajito, tan quedito que por poco no lo escucho. Padre a veces suele ser un poco aprensivo a la hora de demostrarme sus sentimientos.

Mi madrina dice que es a causa de que padre no quiere que siga los pasos que él siguió de niño. Cuando le pregunto cuales pasos, ella sonríe y niega, sus cabellos rizados meneándose por la diversión en la que comúnmente no me quiere incluir. Al final nunca me explica que es eso que padre no quiere que yo copie de él.

—Prometiste no hacerlo—dice esta vez apretando sus labios, tan fuerte que creo que se está mordiendo la lengua. Sus cejas están fruncidas, y sus ojos me miran con algo que no sé que es.

—No padre, permita le corrijo—. Una sonrisa es lo que trato de formar para padre, y realmente espero que él no se fije que me tiemblan los labios de frio, y no por que él está molesto—Yo le prometí no bañarme los días de lluvia, a menos que fuera única y exclusivamente con agua de lluvia.

—Y te mojaste en la lluvia—me dice molesto, y cruza sus manos sobre su pecho; su túnica negra tan larga al ras del suelo meciéndose con un aire ausente.

A veces los adultos son muy tontos, y no comprenden cosas que nosotros los niños si hacemos. No me puedo mojar en la lluvia, pero si puedo mojarme bajo ella; y padre me ha dado una muy buena mentira que decirle.

—No padre, me estoy bañando con agua de lluvia; tal como se lo prometí.

Creo que me estoy volviendo muy bueno en esto de mentir. Padre me mira alzando ambas cejas, una sonrisa torcida en sus labios; y la pupila de sus ojos mirando al agua en la bañera me hace seguir su dirección moviendo mi cabeza hacia abajo.

Madrina y yo, creemos que padre tiene un fanatismo con eso de las cejas. Por algún extraño motivo, acompañado de alguna posible razón; no comprendemos como padre es capaz de acompañar cada palabra con un movimiento de cejas; mi madrina dice que antes también lograba que sus cejas hicieran una cómica forma junto al resto de su rostro, _"En Hogwarts, siempre que nos encontrábamos, ya fuera de día o de noche, incluso entre tormentas de hechizos y conjuros; lograba mantener un gesto de asco permanente". _Si hubiera podido, mi madrina me hubiera mostrado la cara que ponía, dice que es algo que guarda con mucho cariño, pues ahora jamás lo ha vuelto a ver hacer un gesto como aquel.

Chapoteo con mis manos el agua, padre ha señalado con su mirada la bañera por algo. La espuma bajó tanto que el agua se está aclarando.

—No veo en qué mundo, bañarse con los pantalones puestos pueda calificarse de normal—me dice con la voz cortada, yo solo me encojo de hombros, y creo hacer un gesto que parece como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

No pensé antes de meterme a la bañera, y olvide sacarme el pantalón y los calzoncillos. Y como padre es observador, y hoy la suerte cambio de bando, apoyándolo a él en vez de a mí; tubo la gracia de verme semi vestido en la bañera.

—Mi madrina dice que es normal para los muggles meterse al mar con pantalón—digo recordando la vez que en la playa yo perdí mi equipaje; padre no me dejaría entrar desnudo, y yo realmente quería nadar en el mar. Mi madrina acudió con una solución: _"Te sacas la camisa, y te metes con los pantalones puestos, los muggles lo hacen muy a menudo cuando olvidan traer ropa para nadar; después tu padre se encargara de secarlos con magia por ti". _

Padre me mira, ahora con una de sus manos cubriendo su boca. Su ceño se frunce y se acerca más a mí.

—Tu madrina podrá decir lo que quiera; pero incluso los muggles no se meten a bañar con la ropa puesta.

—_Touche_—digo sin pensar, y padre sonríe bajando su mano; nuevamente mueve sus cejas de formas imposibles y yo le trato de imitar alzando ambas— ¡No es lo que crees!

Sé que eso se escuchó muy desesperado. Y padre también lo escuchó como yo lo oí.

— ¡Espera! —digo a lo desesperado cuando le veo acercarse aun más; mis manos están levantadas como si retuviera un espacio invisible frente a mí. Padre me mira escéptico, y yo suelto el aire ruidosamente.

Levantándome de la bañera, con mi cabello aun lleno de champú; le miro y tomo todo el aire que puedo.

—No es lo que parece—digo lo más tranquilo que puedo, la última vez que le demostré a padre mis nerviosismo, ambos terminamos en una terapia de familia, algo que madrina nos obligo a tomar. Estoy seguro, que como yo, a padre no le gustaría revivir la experiencia con aquella mujer que nos hizo dibujar árboles, identificar formas; ¡incluso nos hizo pegar cubos extraños sin magia! —Me caí mientras… me caí corriendo a la mansión, por que usted no quiere verme jugando bajo la lluvia—dije mirando a un lado, no era la verdad completa, pero tampoco le estaba mintiendo. Por lo que no estaba en reversando los hechos, como diría mi madrina. Solo estaba siendo objetivo, así le evitaba un innecesario enojo a padre; y me evitaba a mí, que padre se enojara aun mas con migo.

Escuche a padre soltar un insulso bufido, y yo gire a verlo sorprendido.

—Debiste tener más cuidado—me dice negando con la cabeza.

Yo le miro aun con sorpresa; y solo segundos después de entender lo que me dijo, no puedo evitar molestarme y fruncir mis labios y cejas. De saber que asi me libraba de algún castigo, no le habría dicho lo que le dije. Alzo mis manos hasta mi frente, y aun molesto con migo, me pego con ambas palmas. Una exclamación es lo que digo después.

— ¡AUCH!

Olvide el detalle de la herida en mi frente.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —no lo veo venir, bueno; sí, pero padre es demasiado rápido para mí.

Me toma por sorpresa, levanta el cabello pegado a mi frente y mira fijamente; yo dirijo mi mirada a mis manos que bajé por impulso, y veo una pequeña mancha de sangre en una de mis palmas.

—Padre…—le llamo bajito—creo que me lastime la frente.

Una mentira más no les hará daño a los adultos. Él me mira a la cara, y se inclina hasta sacarle el corcho al desagüe, el agua sucia se va por las tuberías y padre lo cierra al verlo vacio.

Abre la llave y la tina se llena de agua caliente.

— ¡Oye! —Le llamo— ¡Todavía tengo jabón en el cabello!

—Cuida tus modales, ahora quítate el pantalón y los calzoncillos. Ya vuelvo.

Él se va y me deja solo y pensando. Después de quitarme toda mi ropa me siento en la bañera, el agua subiendo y subiendo. ¿Debería cerrar la llave?

Padre dice: que por los muggles, el agua del mundo está sucia; muy, muy sucia. Y por eso debo de cuidar la poca agua que queda. Mi madrina opina lo mismo.

¿Cerrarla o no cerrarla? He ahí el dilema.

Giro la llave en sentido contrario, y el agua que me llega hasta la boca si me siento, por fin dejo de llenar la bañera. A mi madrina le encantaba nadar cuando tenía un cuerpo, y le tenía miedo a volar. Ahora mi madrina vuela, aunque le dé fobia, solo por que ya no puede nadar. Aunque más que volar, ella flota.

Padre me ha hablado muchas cosas de ella.

"—_Es una mujer… fue una mujer demasiado, ¿Cómo te explico para que me entiendas, Scorpius?"_

Cuando me dijo aquello, fue después de que tras un tiempo de no ver a mi madrina, ella regreso de pronto muy cambiada. Yo recordaba a una mujer que parecía una mamá muy linda. Pero no recordaba su nombre. Como aun soy muy pequeño, aun no sé muchas cosas. Y quise saber lo que no sabía, padre tampoco sabe todo lo que no sé.

"—_Ayúdame a entender; por que yo tampoco sé lo que ella fue…"_

¿Y que es ahora? Con verla es suficiente para saberlo. Su trasparentes formas, algo azulosas, dejan muchas cosas claras, excepto la razón por la que ella termino así. Cuando padre le preguntó por qué había regresado, y de esa forma; ella le dijo:

"—_Es por una promesa; Malfoy"._

—…y lo que me faltaba—dice padre restregándome el cabello—ahora también quieres parecerte a Potter, ¿No pudiste herirte en otro lugar menos evidente? —reclama con voz graciosa. Yo solo lo veo algo aturdido.

Después de que se fue, volvió con un chungo de cosas. Y entre un remolino de palabras extrañas decidió que él me iba a bañar.

—Ya estoy escuchándola, no solo quieres seguir los pasos de tu madrina; ahora también los de Potter—me dio la vuelta y comenzó a limpiar mi espalda, yo sentado con la espuma del agua hasta mi nariz, sin nada más que hacer; aparte de escuchar a papá decir tantas cosas de Harry Potter, empiezo a soplar con la boca para hacer mas burbujas en el agua.

—No hagas eso—me dice enjuagando mis cabellos con agua con aroma a mentol—, te va a entrar a la boca.

— ¡Cof, cof! —empiezo a toser.

Padre empieza a golpear mi espalda, y pienso que es mejor ahogarme con el jabón, a que acusen a mi padre de asesinato a un menor. ¡Pudo haberme dicho primero que no hiciera burbujas!, los adultos son muy tontos.

— ¡Eso duele! —exclamo en mi cuarto después de sufrir un atentado contra mi vida. Creo que empiezo a sentir cierta aversión por las pastillas de jabón. Padre hizo de todo para que no me ahogara, y cuando estaba apuntándome con su varita, mi madrina apareció y le riño por hacer lo que ella llama estupideces.

— ¿Me tiene que importar? —pregunta padre con un gruñido; de mala gana había tomado los consejos de mi madrina, y después de lograr que nos dejara solos en mi habitación, no hacía más que quejarse en voz baja.

—Soy tu hijo—le respondo.

Hay una lógica en eso de ser hijo de alguien, y muchos niños lo saben. Lo he tenido en mente desde que vi como muchas mamás trataban de evitar la furia de sus maridos por que el hijo hizo algo que no debía; la famosa palabra que te libra de todo regaño: "Es tu hijo después de todo". Claro, que a mí me sirven para pedir un poco de compasión.

—No recuerdo haber criado aun hijo tan malcriado—me dice mirándome a los ojos, el sobre sus cuclillas; yo sentado en mi cama, con el pijama ya puesto y dejando a medias que padre cure mis heridas.

—Ya ve padre—digo mirándolo vacilante—; yo ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber pedido que me tuviera—susurro y saco la lengua a mi padre.

—Tampoco es que fuera culpa mía—contraataca con una sonrisa, y yo suelto un quejido después de que frotara una de mis heridas con una de sus pociones más dolorosas.

—Pero padre, es imposible que madre pudiera tenerme ella sola.

Veo como los colores suben a su rostro. Le he ganado una nueva, y me hace sonreír; todos los adultos son tontos, menos mi madrina. Todos creen que como somos pequeños, no entendemos lo que nos dicen la mayoría de veces. Piensan que nos conformamos con un "ya veremos" o un "después"; algunos niños lo hacen, pues no tienen una madrina como la mía; yo por supuesto, tengo a mi madrina. Aunque ella no sabe que gracias a ella yo suelo acudir a la biblioteca de la mansión cuando algo que me dice padre no lo entiendo.

Como la vez que le pregunte como venían los bebés, el respondió algo gracioso.

"_Supongo que vienen de algún lugar"._

Y después se fue sin decirme nada. También le pregunte a mi madrina, y ella dijo: _"Cuando seas mayor te lo diré". _Muchos adultos piensan que yo soy algo idiota, y yo pienso que algunos adultos lo son por pensar asi; en eso si nos parecemos los adultos y yo. A veces pensamos igual.

—Fue tu madrina, ¿cierto? —dice él acomodándome en la cama, después de que yo le explicara que sé que para tener un hermano, yo debo tener una mamá; entonces mi padre y mi madre lograrían que un ovalado se fecunde por un esparmenoide en su vientre. Y la pansa de mi madre en proyecto, le crecería como una pelota. El libro no decía asi, pero había una imagen de una mujer con una pansa tan grande, que me hizo pensar primero en que la mamá se había comido un bebé, para después tenerlo de forma mágica.

— ¿Por qué nunca la llamas por su nombre? —pregunto yo, sabiendo ya su respuesta. Podía estar en silencio o no decirme lo que quiero escuchar.

Tapándome con los cobertores, él ignoro mi pregunta. Mesó un beso de mis cabellos, y los jugueteó un momento. Lo observe encogido en el calorcito que me daban las colchas. Hoy en especial había sido un día muy largo y ocupado para mí; por la mañana corrí por todo el campo, mientras reía y recordaba que en algún momento alguien me perseguía. No tengo la figura de esa persona muy presente, pero algo me dice que era mi madrina.

Padre me contó, que ella siempre venia a verme cuando tenía tiempo. _"La comadreja solía enfadarse por tonterías"_, dijo una vez, cuando me contaba que ella tuvo complicaciones en su casa. Dice que en ese tiempo un hombre muy malo la hizo elegir entre yo y él, a quien padre no llama por su nombre jamás; y yo tampoco quiero preguntarle.

"—_Gracias a él, estuvimos solos por un tiempo; comprendí que yo no era exclusivo para ti"_

Según los libros, 'Exclusivo': único de, para quien, solo para. Especial. Creo que padre se divierte diciendo palabras muy complicadas. Por el medio día, tome una merienda demasiado pesada, por lo que no regrese a la mansión a comer. Tampoco es como si no hubiera llevado en una maleta unas manzanas. En la tarde me la pase vagando en el cementerio. Vi al abuelo Lucius conversar con mi abuela; y como siempre que voy, madre nunca quiere salir a jugar con migo. _"Está agotada"_, dice siempre la abuela. Cuando el sol empezó a esconderse tras unas nubes, mis abuelos se despidieron de mí. Yo me senté cerca de mamá a comer la última manzana de la bolsa.

Cuando comenzó a gotear, toda la tierra que había en mi cara, se pegoteo con mi sudor, y con lo dulce de la manzana, batuqueé aun mas mi piel. Cuando vi que la lluvia iba enserio, me levante y dispuesto a rodear la tumba de mamá, tropecé de inmediato con una infame piedra. He ahí la razón de mi herida en la frente. Caí sobre su tumba y me pegue tan fuerte, que me saco sangre.

Oh, padre se puso de mejor humor cuando descubrió que no me quedaría cicatriz.

—Cuéntame sobre ella—le pedí a mi padre antes de que se fuera. Ya era muy noche, y la hora de dormir siempre venia con la luna. Fuera, aun llovía con fuerza. A veces pienso que el agua hace todo lo posible por no acabarse, cayendo del cielo. ¿Sera que los ángeles de los que habla mi madrina, están regando las grandes nubes del cielo?

Padre me mira, y sonriendo acerca una silla.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —me pregunta sentándose; acomoda sus manos sobre el tobillo que acomodo sobre su rodilla.

—Cualquier cosa—digo, y pensándolo mejor agrego: —Menos lo de la cámara de los secretos, esa no me gusta.

—Bueno, no le digas jamás lo que te voy a decir; ella era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, pero eso no hacía que Billy pareciera un tonto a su lado. Los brujos más inteligentes y capaces que Gryffindor ha tenido, son ese par; y gracias a la edad, ellos jamás compartieron tiempo. Estoy seguro que ambos en Hogwarts hubieran sido una amenaza para las demás casas.

— ¿Incluso Slytherin?

—Sí, mi propia casa se hubiera visto empañada por esos dos.

— ¿Qué es empañada?

—Algo borroso.

—Pero mi madrina era muy inteligente, verdad.

—Era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, eso lo dice todo. Era muy inteligente; siempre sacaba de problemas a sus mejores amigos, y veía el bien donde no lo había, creía en la justicia; pero resulta que ella solía poner ciertas reglas a su favor. Tu madrina siempre fue capaz de hacer cosas malas que parecían buenas; por eso nunca rompía las reglas. Desde que la vi pensé que ella era muy fastidiosa, hasta hoy no dejo de pensar igual.

Es parte de los héroes de guerra, y logró que no se le viera como tal. Durante la era oscura muchos dejaron este mundo, y ella hizo ver las pérdidas, ayudo a muchos; a nosotros por ejemplo. Era una bruja muy capaz…

"— _¿Qué es ahora?... no lo sé._

_No fue por ella, ni por él, ni por mí; fue por una promesa ¿Verdad?_

_Siempre decía que aun Malfoy, nunca hay que darle un limón; por que resulta que nosotros no sabemos qué hacer con él."_

"_¿Por qué no hacer limonada?_

_Por que es mejor sembrar las semillas de ese limón, y esperar que dé naranjas."_

"_Nunca le des un limón aun Malfoy, son impacientes; pero suelen dar todo de sí, si esperar significa que algo bueno habrá._

_No les des un limón, piensan demasiado bien, tanto, que te quitarían las ganancias de las limonadas."_

"_Decía:_

_Si le das un solo limón aun Malfoy…_

_No es que no sepan qué hacer con el limón._

_¡Es que hay tantas cosas que pueden hacer con el limón!_

_¡Que jamás dejaran que del cielo te caigan limones!_

_Por eso no podrás hacer naranjada."_

"_No le des un limón a un Malfoy…_

_Ni uno solo._

_Mejor dales una promesa._

_Y si mueres, no importa si regresas._

_Si un Malfoy puede hacer muchas cosas con un limón…_

_Puede hacer muchas cosas con un fantasma._

_Más si es la madrina de un Malfoy."_

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notes Break:**

Nuevamente con un fic de Harry Potter. Resulta que es más fácil manejar a un personaje que J.K. no desarrollo demasiado en sus libros; y me vi encantada por Scorpius. Siendo sincera, esta historia de alguna u otra forma iba a terminar por ser un S/H. la "S" pues de Scorpius (/) y la "H" de Hermione (/U). Bueno, es que lo iba a desarrollar diferente… (Risa nerviosa) si, pues, Hermione también iba a ser un fantasma y manteniendo su edad, y Scorpius creciendo y ella no, al final él, pues… desarrollaba ciertos sentimientos por ella… y… y… y mejor me quedo la idea, ya después la desarrollare (risas). En fin, resulta que la idea se parafraseo en mi mente revolviéndose de manera algo curiosa.

Y terminó asi, no es un capitulo, habrá más; y es un DraMione, con posible ScoOne (Scorpius/Hermione), si continúan leyendo y comentando, en un futuro, sabrán a lo que me refiero.

Todo fue narrado por Scorpius, por lo que las acciones son descritas de formas distintas, espero que entiendan a lo que me refiero, pues tiene siete, y él ve las cosas como un niño… educado (risa). Habla sobre sus abuelos, espero que ahigan captado que ambos están muertos, también menciono a su mamá… también fallecida. Y dio su punto de vista sobre los adultos. Igual yo, como él, en su momento pensé que los adultos era tontos, muchos pensamos asi, ellos creían que nosotros no entenderíamos, como ahora soy grande pues la experiencia de lo que pasaba sirve de mucho.

Cuando yo era peque, y llovía; también pensaba que los ángeles estaban regando las nubes, llorando, o… haciendo sus necesidades (risa nerviosa).

—**Quimera Malfoy**—que es el titulo de la historia, viene siendo algo asi: ilusiones de un Malfoy, sueños de un Malfoy, entre otras. Es más, como fantasías, cosas que parecen irreales a su alrededor. Tal es el caso de Scorpius que ve a sus abuelos, pero no a su madre difunta.

—…**ᴙᴲ****ᴲ****Łđi****a a ****ᶬ****o****ᴙiᴙ****…**—viene de una serie de historias con este tipo de alusiones, la rebeldía a morir. Lo he estado usando para las historias que tienen muertes de personajes. Pero este es el primer fic en el que se le hace alusión. Hay otro que es…

—**¢a****ᴙ****Na****√aŁ đ****ᴲ ᴲm****ioNᴲ****§**— referente a emociones más tangibles, pero que parecen irreales. Uno más es —**ᵝ****ad ****ᴙ****o****ᶬ****aN****ᴐᴲ**—, que juega con las emociones imposibles sobre el amor. Y el último por ahora —**√i¢†imA**—que hace referencia a los personajes implicados que se ven victimas de ciertas situaciones, por lo regular esta alusión acompaña a cualquiera de las tres anteriores. Igualmente, las cuatro alusiones tienen una historia independiente. Pero eso no importa ahora.

Pensándolo bien, esta historia puede quedar como One Shot…

El desarrollo de la historia es después de la guerra. Y ya tiene varios títulos (hay que ver cuánto se puede pensar en un solo día), son los siguientes quince, pero no tienen ningún orden concluso, y no es seguro que el titulo permanezca asi, o que en defecto en verdad sean quince capítulos, todo depende de cuanto sea de gusto publico la historia: —**Astoria M. (G)** —**Malfoy Manor**—**Es mi hijo; Scorpius Malfoy**—**Una historia…**—**El diario de Abraxas Malfoy**—**Cándido amor**—** ¿Serías mi esposa?** —**Para el papá, del papá; de mi papá**—**Sin remitente**—**Carta en blanco**—**Eres**—**De inicios y presentaciones**—**La muerte de Hermione Granger**—**Malfoy que no ve, Malfoy que no siente**—**Nunca le des un limón a un Malfoy**—

_**Como decirles de que va la historia al cien por cien no es posible, solo están los posibles títulos. Y la verdad espero que les interese la idea y comenten, para quienes leen mi otra historia de Harry Potter (Forgotten), estoy por terminar el tercer capítulo, quizá lo suba esta semana, o el lunes entrante; no el domingo por que parece que ese día todos actualizan. Sin más me despido, hasta luego.**_

Ciao! —

* * *

29/05/13


End file.
